1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wavelength conversion member, and more particularly, to a wavelength conversion member which can achieve high color purity and optimize color temperature according to environmental changes, a light source assembly including the wavelength conversion member and an LCD including the light source assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, the demand for flat panel display devices, such as plasma display panel (PDP) devices, plasma-addressed liquid crystal (PALC) display panel devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) devices, has increased dramatically since conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) devices cannot to meet the ever-increasing demand for thin and large-scale display devices.
As one of the most widely used flat panel display devices, LCDs generally include two display panels with field-generating electrodes such as pixel and common electrodes mounted thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. An LCD determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer, and thus adjusts the transmittance of the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying an image.
Generally, most LCDs are passive light-emitting devices and thus require a backlight assembly which provides light. Various light sources such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED) may be used in a backlight assembly. However, to meet the recent demand for a light source capable of providing high definition and high luminance, it is necessary to develop a light source assembly capable of maintaining high definition and high luminance even after a long use and adjusting the color temperature of light according to the properties of the environment in which the light source assembly is used.